Falling Snow
by scarletfire123
Summary: Aizen brainwashed Toshiro, thinking that he was his father to attack seireitei, will Ichigo and the others still be able to find the real Toshiro From within or was it too late
1. Kidnapped

**Hey guys I know your mad at me cuz I keep on discontinuing my other fanfictions and end up deleting them, I'm sorry it's just that I can't make up my mind on what to make so I made this fanfiction instead and this time I won't stop until its complete ;3**

**P.s= I DONT OWN BLEACH!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**in Huecto Mundo...**_

In the palace named Huecto Mundo **(n/a: or I think Las Noches?, I don't know)** there were lots of rooms to explore, some rooms belong to some espada's and some rooms were... well... you don't wanna know.

But there was one room that no espada was allowed to go in unless they were ordered to, that room was called the Throne Room, it's the only place where that peculiar man could ever be and ever do.

The man has Brown Hair, A kind face, and a evil grin, even if that person has a kind face he will always be evil and everybody now's it **(n/a: except for Momo of course -_-) **The man's name is Aizen Sousuke.

He was once was a Captain of the Gotei 13 but because of his darkness, he betrayed seireitei and plan to destroy it but the only man that was standing in the way was no other than HeadCaptain Yamamoto

He tried to defeat him but he was too powerful, oh how he wished to at least have someone to defeat That HeadCaptain but it was impossible, unless...

Just like lightning, Aizen had an idea that gave himself a evil smirk along with a chuckle. Why haven't he thought of this before?, he could just have a _Son._

A son that would never betray him, a son that he could trust, a Son who is powerful enough to grant his wish, and that person would be...

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**in seireitei...**_

"SHIRO-CHAN...!" came the voice of no other than Hinamori Momo, a.k.a bed wetter, she is also part of the gotei 13 and it seem's like her voice is like a worried sister looking for her little brother... well I wouldn't say little ^_^

"Shiro-chan..., where are yo-" suddenly the young worried sister's sentence was cut off as she sensed a riatsu coming behind her, this riatsu was cold like the north pole but has a slight touch of warmth in it.

She perfectly knew who this person was, he is known to be a child prodigy, he is the captain of squad 10, he has the most powerful ice based zanpaktou in seireitei, he is known to be the youngest captain in gotei 13 in history, and... He is her little brother known as Toshiro Hitsugaya, a.k.a Shiro-chan.

"bed wetter I told you to stop calling my name like that and its CAP. TAIN. HIT. SU. GA. YA!" came the cold voice of the young captain.

Momo turned her head to reply "But Shiro-chan you call me by my old name all the time, so I won't stop until you call me by my name too"

"Hmph, Fine" the young captain pouted for losing the argument, of course he could never beat his sister in a argument even if he is a captain.

"any way's" the young girl shinigami continued "I was calling you because its...

*Dont say it*

"Your..."

*pls not today!*

"BIRTHDAY!" Momo finally piped up

Toshiro was about to tell his annoying big sister to not shout out his birthday but before he could... he was already on the ground with a squealing Momo on his back, making him taking all of her weight.

"Bed wetter Get of me!"

"see shiro-chan you called me by my old name again~"

Now this was embarrassing, especially for a captain, it's a good thing they were really far away for anyone to hear.

"OH" Momo protested "I also forgot to tell you shiro-chan, I made you a cake"

"a c-cake?" No one has ever celebrated his birthday anymore because of how busy he was with paper works, if only Rangiku could stop being a slacker then he could have a normal birthday party but I guess a cake is enough to make the little captain smile.

"Yup its water melon flavoured, your favourite food, I'll go get it now" the fat elephant finally jump off of Toshiro's back, giving him time to breathe from her weight, and went off to her room to get it.

.

. Few minutes have past...

.

.

A few minutes have past and that shinigami still haven't come back

*I knew it, She is busy with her work, ill just go back later instead* While on the way to the young captain's Division he heard something out of no where.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with

horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9 Geki" **(sorry if the kido is wrong because I only got this from a website ^_^) **then out of nowhere a red light came fast to the little captain, it was so fast that there was no time to dodge so he got caught in it instead.

"You really have grown from the last time we met Hitsugaya-kun" came an evil chuckle

The young captain couldn't speak because of the kido that kept him paralized but the man already answered what he was going to ask.

" If you want to know who I am then i guess i should step out" the man quietly came out of the shadows and into the light, revealing his brown hair, White Clothes, and evil smirk.

*Aizen?!*

"Don't worry captain, I dont have any businesses here at seireitei _YET_ but not here and not now" he gave toshiro another creepy chuckle that send a cold shiver down his spine.

The man knew that the white haired captain was shivering from fear but paid no attention to it, instead he carried the small captain with his small arms around his neck and made a clone of him with blood to trick the other's that the little captain was dead.

He opened up the garganta and left with the child.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"shiro-chan, here's your cake and-" the girl shinigami froze in fear as she saw that her little brother was dead before her eyes, forgetting about the cake she quickly ran to his side and tried to find at least a small riatsu to know he was alive...

But there was none , she didn't know it was only a clone created by Aizen, she cried and cried until she reported this to the other's... soon there will be a funeral.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**well the 1st chapter is done and hope you can review and like ^_^**

**~scarlet ;3**


	2. Part one of the plan

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. Dont you know how hard it is to survive school without technology?! but any ways... here's part 2 of Falling Snow :3**

**Reminder: I DONT OWN BLEACH!**

**Enjoy ;3**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**In Huecto Mundo...**_

"Hey Aizen what are you gonna do with that little captain?" asked a snake like ex- captain. He have silver hair, eye's that are shut, and an evil grin crossed his face. His name is Ichimaru Gin, known as the 3rd captain of Gotei 13 but he WAS a captain. He also betrayed seireitei and joined Aizen as his right hand man at all times.

"that's a secret" came the reply of the brown haired man

The silver haired man pouted "Come on Aizen, That's not fun at all"

"Exactly" Without another word, he shunpoed to the room where the white haired captain can stay for the night. He carefully placed him at his bed and locked the door behind him.

Not a second later... A voice was heard in the shadows "oi Aizen, What are you planning this time?"

"it looks like you saw me came in... Grimmjow"

The man in the shadows quickly stepped into the light, revealing his blue hair, white clothes, a mask at his jaw, and a number six at the lower part of his back. The man's name is Gimmjow Jaegerjaquez, he is the 6th espada in Huecto Mundo.

"hah!, who else wouldn't see you coming?" the cat like espada hissed

"If you're wondering on what am I going to do to him is none of your business but I do have a mission for you..."

the espada frowned a bit by the last sentence, what could Aizen possibly plan a mission for him. But then the espada's question was answered

"you, Ulquiorra, and Harribel will take care of the little captain"

.

.

.

.

"are you kidding me?!" came the shout of the blue haired espada. Being beaten up by Ichigo countless of times was enough but taking care a little captain was too much for a espada to handle, heck he would even kill himself if he has too.

"if you're going to deny the mission... then I hope you don't mind if I share the song that you sang for Orihime to all of the espada's, even Ulquiorra"

Then for the first time in forever, Grimmjow used his head. He wanted to beat up the kid not care him but if he doesn't do it then he will be embarrassed by the video for the rest of his life, If only he can kill himself now but what choice does he have?

"fine" came to his reply

"good now off you go, I still have something to do to the little captain first"

"what are you going to do?"

"That's a secret" again, without another word, The ex- captain entered the room of the white haired shinigami and closed the door behind him.

He looked at the face of the person laying on the bed, gently, he removed the white bangs out of the shinigami's face and touched his hair. It was soft like snow and white like pure. After a few seconds he gently removed his hand and pulled out the Hougyoku, he took a piece of shard from it and carefully placed it on the neck of the little captain.

After a short while, the little captain started to scream, his scream was so loud that even the other espada's can hear it. Then a mask started to grow on his face **(n/a: if you read bleach manga 553, then you will know what it looks like)** and his height started to shrink until he looked like he was not older than 4 years old.

Aizen looked at him for a moment and gently whispered to himself "_perfect, just a little more time and that captain commander will be dead"_ the evil ex-captain was about to leave but soon was interrupted by someone.

"aha, I knew it, Grimjow told me everything!" came the voice of Gin outside the door.

"How did you get in, I could have sworn I locked it"

"my zanpaktou, which is Shinso, may be long in shikai form but when its small it's useful for as picklock ^_^"

"Ok then..."

"Any ways, now will you tell me what are you planning?"

"fine, my plan was to make the chibi captain into my son by erasing his memories with the Hougyoku and also make him into an arrancar so he can have more power to defeat that annoying captain commander"

"ok, I understand the plan... but... why didn't you use your zanpaktou, since it can erase his memories too"

"My zanpaktou can erase memories but it can't erase what's deep inside so just to be sure, I erased his memories permanently"

"I see then... after this, what are you planning next?"

"That is still a secret" "STOP IT WITH THE SECRETS ALREADY!"

Gin was so angry that he was even ready to take on Aizen but before he could, a voice was heard in the shadows "Tou-san?"

two of the ex-captain's turned around to see where the voice was coming from. But the first thing they saw was a white haired child/ arrancar rubbing his eyes as if he was telling them that he was too sleepy to hear noises.

The brown haired ex-captain smirked as he saw that the young and powerful prodigy was now in the hands of Huecto Mundo but he tried to hold it off, trying not to scare the child.

Instead he went closer to the sleepy child and carried him. Toshiro smiled as his father carried him, he liked being carried, but in the background he saw another man who has a creepy face.

"Tou-san, who is that?" he pointed at Gin as if he was a stranger

"That's your uncle Gin" came the answer

"is he a phedophile?"

the word echoed in the snake like shinigami's ears, a phedophile? "What did you say again little fella?"

"are. you. a. phedo. phile?" the child arrancar repeated

Aizen chuckled under his breath as if he can't hold it anymore but when he saw Gin's face being pissed off he have to stop the fight to avoid more problems.

"No, he is not a phedophile"

"then is he a pervert?"

Aizen could clearly see that Gin's riatsu was now flaring crazy but he just couldn't stop chuckling under his breath.

"Ok that's it" the silver haired shinigami have now had it, being called a phedophile was bad but being called a pervert is worse. So to control his anger, he got out of the room and stormed into the other rooms of Huecto Mundo. He doesn't even care on where he would wind up but as long he was far away from that annoying place.

Toshiro was quite confused, all he did was ask a question, what wrong thing did he do to make his uncle angry at him?, but soon his toughs were interrupted as he noticed he forgotten something.

"Tou-san?"

"Yes?"

"I dont remember... my name?"

"That's right, you hit your head and got slight amnesia but don't worry Tou-san Is here. Your name is Invierno Sousuke"

" Invierno... Sousuke?"

"yup, Don't worry, Ill always be here in case you don't remember anything"

Invierno quickly gave his father a smile and hugged him tight.

*Everything is going as planned* Aizen gave a small smirk

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**yes im finally done at the 2nd chapter pls enjoy and pls review ;3**  
**  
**


	3. into Darkness

**Hey guy's :D**

**here's the new chapter, pls review and enjoy :3**

**and I again I don't own bleach ;3**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Hinamori was just standing on her position, she was completely ignoring all what the red pineapple haired shinigami was saying because all she could focus on was that day...

_flashback..._

"Hello everybody, we are all gathered here today to say our goodbyes to one very special captain... Captain Hitsugaya"

everybody cried that day even Rangiku was crying and screaming hard. But there was one shinigami that wasn't crying at all because she already wasted her tears when she first saw him laying dead.

*I could have done something* she taught *I should've sensed his riatsu faster. Why was i weak?!*

after the memorial she went back to her squad but instead of being happy and cheerful like her old self, she was sad and depressed. Nothing can ever make her forget that memory, there were blood on her hands... His blood on her hands. She closed her eyes to remember that day.

_"Dont worry Shiro-chan, everything is going to be fine" she did a healing kido hopping that the blood would stop flowing... But it didn't stop "no, it has to stop... IT HAS TOO!, STOP BLEEDING PLS STOP BLEEDING STOOOOOOOOP..."_

she lifted her hand right in front of her eyes "Why... can't ... I...save...anyone?"

_End of flashback..._

"Hinamori"

"..."

"Hinamori"

"..."

"HINAMORI!"

just like lightning, the young shinigami girl was interrupted by a red pineapple haired guy named Renji Abarai.

"Hinamori what were you thinking, did you hear what i said?" the red haired shinigami looked at the other and saw pain and regret on her face, he perfectly knew what she was thinking right now.

"It's Just nothi-" yet again, the shinigami girl was interrupted by the vice captain

"you were thinking about him... weren't you?"

Hinamori opened her eyes wide from shocked but answered anyway

"His blood was on my hands Renji, I was too weak, I can't even heal him from my kido... Im pathetic"

"Everyone dies Hina-" This time the vice captain was cut off by the screams that the shinigami girl was making

"HE DIDN'T DESERVED TO DIE RENJI, HE DIDN'T DESERVED TO DIE. NOT EVEN WHEN IT WAS HIS BIRTHDAY!. I swear I will kill on whoever murdered him. I. Will. KIll. THAT PERSON" tears began to flow down her cheeks again as she remembered how Toshiro promised to protect her.

*Baka... How can you protect me if your dead?*

silence fell into the room except for the sound of the girls tears falling gently on the floor

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**in Huecto Mundo...**

"Tou-san?!" came the voice of a little child arrancar that was looking for his father.

"Where are you?, Tou-san?" The longer the time passed the louder the voice was.

"Tou-san, Where are yo-" the child arrancar was soon interrupted by a angry espada covering his ears, hopping that the child would stop that annoying voice.

"What are you doing?" screamed Grimjow

"What does it look like?, Im looking for Tou-san" The child arrancar then crossed his arms around his chest as if he was acting older than the espada. The sixth espada had enough, he was about to scream at the little brat but before he could someone appeared at his back

"now now Grimmjow, you shouldn't be too mean on the little prince" came the mocking voice of Gin Ichimaru.

"uncle Gin" the young arrancar squealed in delight to see his uncle and quickly ran into his arms. After 2years the little arrancar finally stopped calling him names like phedophile, pervert, etc. and start to call him properly by his own name.

"Hi Invierno, how are you doing today?" The snake like shinigami's grin grew wider whenever he saw him being carried of being cute and kawaii.

"not good, I can't find Tou-san" from happy and cheerful turned to being upset face.

"oh, if you're looking for him, he's at the throne room" The ex-captain pointed to the direction on which he was referring to.

Without another word from his uncle, he gave him a huge hug and left to the direction to where he was pointing at so he can find his father and tell him about the surprise. After a few minutes he finally arrived his destination and saw his father sitting on the chair. His head was resting on his shoulders and he had a kind smile on his face.

"Tou-san, I found you~" the little arrancar quickly ran up to his father's chair and sat on his lap to rest from all that running just to get to this place.

"What is it Invierno?" The ex-captain asked in a questionable face

"I just learned my cero today and I want you to be the first to see it~"

"I see, then why don't we go outside and see it"

"ok, Tou-san"

Aizen gently lifted Invierno off his lap and carried him outside to see the surprise. When they finally stepped the gray sand outside Huecto Mundo he saw that his _son_ was sad.

"what's wrong?"

The little arrancar slowly turned his head to see his father's eyes directly looking at his "Its too near, we need to at least go 8km further away, Tou-san"

hearing the last sentence made Aizen's eyes grew in shock but both at the same time proud, Is his cero really that strong? that's why we have to go far as possible? but the only way to answer that question was to do what the child says and see the results.

After a long while, they finally reached the place where it was far enough for the cero to hit Huecto Mundo.

"ok were here now"

the child quickly turned around to see his surrounding's to see if it was far enough for his cero not to get involved with Huecto Mundo but as far as he can see it, it was far enough for his cero to reach out without destroying anything.

"ok, we are pretty far enough"

The white haired arrancar quickly leaped out of Aizens strong grip around him and ran to at least 5meters away from Aizen. He pointed his index finger in the air and gently whispered "Cero", a red beam was shot out to the sky and formed a ball, after a few seconds the large ball of cero exploded making the cero spread to at least 10km away for any shinigami to escape.

seeing this made Aizen's jaw dropped, he knew he was strong but not this strong, I guess he will be so powerful that maybe he can defeat the soul king?

*hmmm, no wonder he wanted us to be far away* he thought as he gave himself a small chuckle and an evil smirk on his face.

Invierno has never seen his father this evil before, does that mean that he did a great job that his father would be very proud of him?. His question was soon answered as his father raffled his hair and gently whispered to his ear

"Im proud of you Invierno, keep this up and ill be more proud of you than before"

"really father?"

"of course"

the child arrancar smiled, he always liked it when his father was proud of him but he likes it more when his father was even more proud of him than he ever was.

"Tou-san?"

"yes?"

"when do I get my zanpaktou?"

That's when Aizen have completely forgotten that Hyourinmaru died because of the hougyoku, it was able to transform the little captain but not the sword itself. He gave himself a "tsk" for his failure, hyourinmaru was a powerful zanpaktou but now it's no more

Invierno noticed the expression of his father and was worried "Tou-san, you can make a zanpaktou... right?"

That's when Aizen's head popped up, that was a brilliant idea, he could use the hougyoku to make a much more powerful zanpaktou for the child.

"Of course i can Invierno-chan" He raffled the white locks of the boy and gently picked him up to return to Huecto Mundo and prepare for his new experiment for the boy to grow much more stronger.

After a few minutes, they finally reached their destination. Invierno went back to training to make his father proud but for Aizen, he was at Szayel's lab planning his experiment. He found an old sword and place it at the metal table of the lab, then he took a shard from the hougyoku and carefully placed it in the sword, and see the results.

The sword began to shake, then it shown some weird red light, After a few seconds it finally stopped and turned into a zanpaktou that looked like hyourinmaru but instead of blue, it was black.

"Perfect" the ex-captain agreed to his successful experiment, probably his best one yet. He went to the training grounds to find his son and saw him practicing with a wooden sword.

**Is that my new master?** came the voice from the sword.

Aizen nearly smirked and answered a yes. He carefully went near to Invierno and greeted him.

"Hi Invierno, Tou-san has a surprise for you"

Hearing the word 'Surprise' made the little arrancar jump with glee, curious on what's the surprise, he quickly ran to his father's side and saw a zanpaktou .

"This is your zanpaktou, it has the ability to be like a mirror and reflect any attacks that is given to you, Just like a mirror, it's also a copycat that can make you copy any zanpaktou and riatsu from any shinigami"

"wow, thanks Tou-san... But, what's its name?"

"that's for you to find out for yourself" He placed the zanpaktou on his son's hands and raffled his hair one more time, In return the little arrancar gave his father a big bear hug.

"Now go back to training, Im going to be busy for a while ok?"

"Ok" The child went back to training on how to communicate to his sword.

*Just a few more steps and its all complete*

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**In the living world...**

a teenage boy was quietly sleeping on his bed, he have orange hair and he was wearing a normal outfit. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, he is a shinigami but only a substitute shinigami but he is also very powerful in his battles.

Ichigo's sleep was soon interrupted by a punch on his face that made him flying and land face to face on the cold wooden floor of his room.

Pissed off, he looked around to see where that punch came from and saw a shinigami girl with black silky hair and a very mad face. The girl's name is Rukia Kuchiki, she is part of the Kuchiki family and the little sister of the captain of squad 6.

because of the powerful punch, Ichigo held his face with his hand from the pain and yelled t the young shinigami girl "What was that for?!"

"baka" this time instead of a punch, she kicked the substitute shinigami right at the face making his back land on the floor this time. "Did you even get my message?!" She pointed at the paper hanging on Ichigo's closet just to let him know that it was there the whole time.

Ichigo looked at the direction where Rukia was pointing and saw a paper with a drawing of a bunny shinigami going to some kind of portal "You mean this message?, I thought it was just some kind of ugly drawing that you were making for fun?"

Hearing the last sentence made Rukia's riatsu burst into flames "WHAT ARE YOU CALLING UGLY DRAWING?!, IT PERFECTLY SAY'S THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GO TO SEIREITEI AND MEET ME!" Again the shinigami girl kicked him right at his family jewels.

This made the substitute shinigami even more mad "You know you are soo annoying that you remind me of Toshi-" Ichigo stopped in his sentence, he forgot that the little captain was already dead and he doesn't want to upset Rukia again.

But it was too late, the shinigami girl already knew who was he referring. She slowly lifted her head up to look directly to the eyes of Ichigo "How...long... has it been?, How long has it been since that day?" Tears began to roll down her eye's and into the floor.

"Rukia... It has already been... 5 years, Just forget about it"

"How can I forget it?, Even Rangiku didn't forget, I didn't forget, Momo didn't forget... But you... you forgotten?"

"the past is the past Rukia, no matter what you do it already happened"

"I know, but whenever I pass to his squad. It's like I can see him being angry for calling him Toshiro or Shiro-chan, then he would correct me to start calling him respectively" a smile escaped through the shinigami's face, she could never forget those memories.

"I know" quickly Ichigo changed the subject to avoid tears "Anyway why do you want me to go to Seireitei?"

Rukia snapped out of her thought's and went back to the real subject "The captain commander feared that maybe Aizen is doing something fishy again and wants us to go to Huecto Mundo, with a team, to see what's going on"

Ichigo looked out of the window for a second then he grabbed his badge and let it touch him so that he could transform to his substitute shinigami form "Ok, let's go"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**In Huecto Mundo...**

The young arrancar was just quietly sitting on his bed, humming a tune.

(Tune of row row row your boat)

_swing swing swing your sword_

_go kill them all_

_kill kill kill kill_

_Don't stop until your enemies fall_

* I can't wait to meet those bastard shinigami's, I'm going to kill them until father will be proud of me... i Will make him proud... I will* he silently made a short chuckle in the room then continued to hum the song again.

but behind the door was Aizen looking at Invierno with a smirk on his face *it looks like the hollow's crazyness is effecting him slowly...*

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**THAT'S the end of chapter 3 and I won't be able to make another chapter until next saturday, sorry but you know how school is. pls review and bye bye ;3**


End file.
